Ddangkkomang
by Soororo
Summary: gak ada summary. Cuman drabble singkat dan gak jelas yang muncul waktu lagi belajar buat uts. KaiSoo. With ddangkkomang(yesung suju's turtle)


Ddangkkomang

.

.

.

.

.

Author : Soororo

.

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

.

Rate :T

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

Summary : gak ada summary. Cuman drabble singkat dan gak jelas yang muncul waktu lagi belajar buat uts. KaiSoo. With ddangkkomang(yesung suju's turtle)

.

.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent, soo cuma minjem. Sedangkan ff nista ini, milik saya, berserta idenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Typo membabi buta, alur maksa, kecepetan. Mohon maklum, author baru :D

.

.

.

Yosh! Soororo dateng lagi! Oke, ide nista ini muncul waktu lagi tengah tengah pusing belajar buat uts. Dan drabble ini selesai dalam waktu 20 menit. Semoga kalian suka dan memaklumi ke gajean soororo ini. Oh iya, di sini, kai jadi anaknya ye-wook. buat kesalahan penulisan nama ddangkkomang. aku minta maaf. aku udah cari di mana mana namanya, dan mesti beda beda. buat yang tau, bisa di tulis di review namanya.

.

.

.

.

NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't forget to leave your Review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If you don't like them, or me, just click the X button

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soororo present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ddangkkomang

.

.

.

"Jonginie"panggil kyungsoo.

"Waeyo kyungie?"Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada namjachingunya. Sekarang, mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah di rumah jong in.

"Kalau di ibaratkan hewan, aku ini apa?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, maksudku, kalau aku ini hewan, aku akan menjadi hewan apa? Menurut jonginie, aku cocok jadi apa?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"Err, apa, ya? Mungkin karena kau suka pororo, bisa jadi pinguin, atau, karena matamu lebar, kau bisa jadi burung hantu."Jawab jong in.

"Ah, kalau itu, aku sudah sering dengar. Yang lain."

"Err, ah, aku tahu! Ddangkomang!" Kai menunjuk seekor kura kura yang sedang berjalan melewati ruang tengah tempah mereka berada.

"Mwo? Kenapa Ddangkomang? Ah, iya juga, sih, lariku lamban. Ah, kau ini, jonginie, tega sekali. Lihat, kulit dagkoma kasar begini. Tatapan matanya juga menyeramkan. Ah, kau ini!"Kyungsoo memukul jong in.

"Ya! Kyungsoo ya! Appo!"Jong in menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk berlindung dari pukulan kyungsoo. "Tadi kau minta yang lain, waktu aku jawab, kau marah. Apa perlu, aku jawab kau seperti bebek karena kau cerewet dan pantatmu besar?" Kyungsoo kembali memukuli jongin.

"Kau ini!"Kyungsoo terus memukul jong in.

"Hei, dengarkan dulu, kau belum tahu kenapa aku bilang kau seperti Ddangkomang!" Jong in menangkap kedua tangan kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?"Tanya kyungsoo yang sudah menghentikan pukulan brutalnya pada jongin.

"Pertama, kau tahu arti Ddangkomang, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau sering mengatakannya, yesung ajusshi sering bilang, arti Ddangkomang itu ubi."

"Ubi itu manis, aku sangat suka ubi. Kau ingat, kan, kemanapun kita pergi, aku selalu membeli ubi."

"Ne, ubi selalu menjadi favoritmu."

"Begitupun dirimu. Selalu, dan akan terus menjadi favoritku." Pipi kyungsoo bersemu merah mendengar ucapan jongin.

"Kedua. Kau tahu, Ddangkomang adalah peliharaan keluarga kami. Dia kesayangan keluarga kami. Appa dan eomma bertemu juga karena Ddangkomang."

"Ne, aku ingat, kau sering bercerita, dulu, jongwoon ajusshi bertemu dengan ryeowook ajusshi saat akan membeli dagkoma."

Jongin mengangguk. "Ddangkomang adalah kesayangan keluarga kami. Begitupun dirimu." Kai mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku jaketnya. "Akan menjadi menantu kesayangan keluarga kami." Jongin membuka kotak itu. Terlihat sepasang cincin di dalam kotak itu. Mata kyungsoo melebar melihat cincin tersebut.

"Do kyungsoo, maukah kau menikah denganku? Mengubah namamu menjadi kim kyungsoo. Menjadi pendamping hidupku, eomma dari aegyaku." Jongin berlutut di depan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih terpaku dengan apa yang ia lihat. Entah kenapa, otaknya bekerja amat lambat, saat ini. "Kyung."

"Jongin."Suara kyungsoo bergetar.

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku?"Tanya jong in lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin berdiri lalu memeluk kyungsoo.

"Saranghae do kyungsoo. Ahni, kim kyungsoo."Bisik jong in.

Kyungsoo terkikik di antara tangis bahagianya mendengar jongin menggunakan nama depannya di namanya. "Nado sarangheyo kim jong in."

End

.

.

.

Hya, apa ini.*tutup muka.

Beneran, ff ini selesai dalam waktu 20 menit. Tanpa pengedita (aku malu mau baca lagi.)

Tapi, buat kalian yang udah mau baca, jangan lupa reviewnya, ya?


End file.
